Ce rêve bleue - Dramione
by Rose hermione malefoy
Summary: Quand la musique Disney 'Ce rêve bleue' rencontre Drago et Hermione. Petit OS.


Dramione sur Ce rêve bleu

Je m'assois a la fenêtre de ma chambre, et regarde dehors, le vent ne souffle presque pas mais arrive quand même à faire bouger ma touffe de cheveux, la nuit est paisible, les étoiles brilles et c'est les seules choses qui trouble ce beau ciel bleu. Je respire un grand coup d'air frai, ce n'est pas une nuit particulièrement froide, ni particulièrement chaude, mais on est au mois d'Avril. Cette année n'est pas comme les autres, je suis retourné à Poudlard, car je voulais avoir mes ASPIC alors que Harry et Ron sont partit de suite en stage pour devenir Auror. Du coup je me retrouve seul, enfin presque à Poudlard. Pratiquement aucun septième année n'avait voulu revenir à Poudlard. Ceux qui sont revenus, c'est ceux qui se retrouves sans famille, sans habitation, ou parce qu'ils se sont fait tuer, ou parce qu'ils se sont fait condamner à Azkaban. Heureusement Ginny est revenue, donc je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec elle, mais la guerre a fait des ravages. Sur les deux camps, ça se voit à Poudlard, il y a beaucoup moins d'élève. Il fallait donc des préfets, et préfet en chef McGonagall m'as mise préfète en chef, alors je dois forcément faire des rondes, et depuis le début de l'année, je retrouve souvent Malefoy dans les couloirs le soir, il marche sans but précis, alors j'ai essayé de demander au Serpentard qui est son ami et qui veut bien me parler, c'est-à-dire Théodore Nott, et il m'a dit que sa le calmer de marcher. Son père est partit à Azkaban et il se retrouve donc avec sa mère. Sa mère et lui se sont fait juger pendant les vacances, mais Harry les as défendus, alors les dernier Mangemort en liberté s'en sont déjà pris à sa mère, depuis la rentrée elle est déjà allée six fois à St. Mangouste. Au début, il faisait comme si je n'existais pas, mais depuis janvier on se mais dé fois à parler, le soir, parce que c'est ce dont il a besoin, parler. Il y a une semaine j'ai réussi à le faire rire, mais il y en a trois il est tombée en larme après avoir ressues une lettre de St. Mangouste disant que sa mère était dans le coma. Je vois une silhouette ce dressait devant ma fenêtre à travers l'obscurité, je plisse les yeux et puis j'entends « Salut. » au son de la voie j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de lui, il a toujours cette même voie, avec ce même agacement, cet air moqueur, mais il a changé.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi ? Je balade un peu, je me suis dit que j'avais assez marché pour l'année, alors j'ai décidé de prendre un peu la voie des airs !

\- Et donc tu as décidé de prendre ton balaie, et d'aller faire un tour à une heure du matin.

-Ouais, mais je me suis dit que tout seul ce n'était pas marrant, et que enfaite j'aime bien quand on parle… Enfin, ne vas pas croire que j'aime passez des moments avec toi » Sa dernière réplique est lancée avec ardeur et avec ce petit air moqueur. Alors que je sais très bien, qu'il aime bien comme moi d'ailleurs, ces petits moments secrets.

« Et je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais sous ma fenêtre ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour, nous pourrions sortir de Poudlard et voir le monde ?

\- Euh, c'est que, enfin c'est sans danger ? Parce que en plus, j'ai le vertige et…

\- T'as confiance en moi, Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as confiance en moi, Granger, même un tout petit peu ?

\- …long moment d'hésitation… Oui. »

Je grimpe à l'arrière de son balaie et on décolle, je m'agrippe a son dos alors qu'un frisson de peur parcours mon corps. On passe à côté de la tour Gryffondor ou je vois encore de la lumière dedans. On la contourne et on descend plus bas, je ferme les yeux alors qu'il passe entre les arcades su pont puis en plein milieu du parc près des serres. Si on nous voit, on se fait punir pour le reste de notre scolarité ! En passant près d'un arbre, il prend une fleur blanche et me la passes, comme pour ce faire pardonner pour si on se fait prendre. Je prends la fleur dans la main mais me rattache immédiatement car il reprend de la hauteur, un petit cri m'échappe et je l'entends ricaner. Il monte haut, vraiment haut, je rouvres les yeux et voit Poudlard qui est tout petit en de sous de nous, alors que de petit nuage sont à côté de nous, il jettes un regard en arrière, comme pour vérifier que je ne suis pas morte, et commence à faire des zigzag entre les nuages, il en traverse quelque un et je peux dire que ce n'est pas du tout la sensation que je me serais attendus. Des oiseaux passent à côté de nous, ou nous passons à côté d'eux, on aurait pu croire qu'on va voyager avec eux tout le long. On continue de volé, et passons par-dessus le lac, là il fait un piqué vers le lac, je ferme automatiquement les yeux « Ne ferme pas les yeux »il me le chuchote, tout doucement sous ce ciel bleu, arrivé assez près du lac il ralenti et se remet parallèle a la surface de l'eau. Je laisse glissé ma main à la surface de l'eau, mes doigts effleure cette eau, un peu plus loin on voit le remoue provoquez par le calamar géant. Il tourne cette fois vers la forêt interdite, zigzag entre les arbres un petit moment, puis traverse une pleine remplie de licorne, on vol à côté d'elle. Ces tellement beau, il me regarde avec ce petit sourire en coin et je lui réponds par un vrai et franc sourire. On suit les licornes un petit moment, je peux même en caressé une, puis après il monte haut d'un coup, on passe devant la lune et au milieu d'un vaste océan mais un océan d'étoile. Puis faisons le tour de Poudlard, et je peux dire une chose, c'est magnifique, on passe près d'un pommier il prend une pomme et me la donne, puis je vois ma chambre et je sais que c'est fini, il s'arrête devant ma fenêtre je me hisse et m'assoit au bord comme quand il est arrivé.

« Merci, c'était très beau et merci pour la pomme. _Je croque dedans et je peux affirmer qu'elle est très bonne_

-De rien c'est vrai c'était bien. » Je me rends compte à ce moment-là qu'on n'a pas parlé, et ces très rare. Il me regarde, et puis il s'avance tout doucement comme pour demander ma permission, je ferme les yeux et je sens c'est lèvres ce posé contre les miennes, elles sont douces et chaude, le baiser dure peut être une petite minute, puis il se recule et dit « Bonne nuit Granger » et je lui réponds « Bonne nuit Malefoy » Je reste à la fenêtre et le voit partir avec son balaie, je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vision. Malefoy a vraiment changé, et je crois que je l'aime beaucoup plus comme ça.

The End


End file.
